


In Which Stephen Cannot Stand Steven

by tizzyjukebox



Series: In Which Tizzy Wrote Marvel One-Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Aren't A Thing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Named Stephen's Cat Cloak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, domestic AU, it's important to me, mention of domestic verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizzyjukebox/pseuds/tizzyjukebox
Summary: Steve shows up in the middle of the night, and now Stephen has to take care of it.





	In Which Stephen Cannot Stand Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine I just write them

“I got it, don’t worry, I got it,” Stephen groaned as he crawled out of bed after an appreciative grunt from his partner. He gently stroked Tony’s hair as he passed and headed downstairs to answer the door. Who the hell shows up unannounced to someone’s house at 2 am, unless it’s Peter and he’s in some kind of trouble. Which would be unfortunate.Tony’s godson gave Stephen migraines, but he couldn’t help but love the kid.

Stephen made it down to the foyer and opened the door to see the last person he wanted anywhere near his house. Steve Rogers, ex-boyfriend douchebag extraordinaire, was standing on his porch. He didn’t smell like booze, he didn’t look like he was in trouble, he just looked like he had been crying. Great.

“Can I help you, Rogers? It’s two in the goddamn morning,” Stephen didn’t have any patience for this man, and he relied on efficiency over manners when it came to conversations with him.

“Can I come in? I need to see Tony,” Steve cleared his throat and drew himself up taller, attempting to put on an air of confidence to seem like he wasn’t intimidated by Stephen. Stephen saw right through it.

“No, you may not come in. Tony is sleeping. As any respectable person would be at this time of night.” Steve laughed at this, and Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“I seem to recall he used to stay up far past this working in his lab,” his eyes shone fondly, and Stephen nearly gagged, “Has he stopped his robotics work?”

“Of course not,” Stephen refrained from calling the man an idiot. This time. “I’ve just got him taking better care of himself, is all. I am a doctor, after all.”

“Oh, of course. Dr. Stephen Strange. I’ve heard all about your talent as a surgeon.” This was an olive branch, of course, but Stephen was having none of it.

“As delightful as this conversation has been, I must ask that you return home. It’s late, I have work tomorrow, etc, etc. I’m afraid I must bid you adieu-” As Stephen tried to close the door on Steve, the muscular man pushed it back and stood in the doorway, a menacing aura in Stephen's space.

“I’m not leaving until I’ve spoken to Tony. I need to see him.” His demeanor had shifted dramatically and it seemed threatening. Stephen drew himself to his full height, still an inch or two short of Steve, and scowled at him.

“You’re not welcome here. Period.” The conversation had devolved into a glaring match, and Stephen wasn’t quite sure who was winning. Seemingly out of nowhere, Stephen’s ginger cat, Cloak, had appeared and was rubbing up against Stephen’s leg, staring menacingly at the blonde man.

“It not your business what I say to Tony, _doctor_. You don’t know anything about me.” This drew a sardonic laugh from Stephen as he stooped down to pick up his cat.

“I know you’ve got 3 different exes you were still hung up on while you were dating Tony. I know you’ve got an explosive temper, and used your size often to manipulate Tony. I know you’ve physically hurt Tony _during sex_ and never given a moment of aftercare. I know you’ve got a pocket watch with a picture of your first girlfriend that Tony never thought he could live up to. I know that you’ve never treated him properly and given him the love he deserves, and yet here you are at his doorstep, talking to his current boyfriend, who loves him, and you demand to speak to him? You’re not the one who gets to make demands here, pal. I can always call the police, as you’re clearly trespassing and threatening me.” As Stephen absolutely destroyed Steve, Cloak hissed and leapt from Stephen’s arms to claw at Steve’s arms and face. Essentially throwing the cat off him, Steve punched the wall, shaking the house ever so slightly.

“You know nothing,” Steve nearly whispered, “You understand nothing.”

“I understand that all people have different experiences and have different ways of mourning and need different amounts of time for losses. I understand that some people aren’t affectionate, and they aren’t always articulate with how they feel. I also understand that these aren’t reasons to take anything out on the innocent people around them. So please, before I lose my temper, get off my property.” Stephen began shutting the door once more when he heard shuffling down the stairs.

“Babe? What’s taking so long, what’s all the commotion?” Tony blearily wiped his eyes as he scanned the situation, and sighed deeply. Cloak moved to twine around Tony’s legs, and the smaller man crossed his arms defensively.

“Steve, what are you doing here?”

“I-”

“He was just leaving.” Stephen glared pointedly at Steve and the large man sighed.

“I was just leaving. I wanted to tell you...I’m sorry. For everything.” He stepped back, refusing eye contact with either man. Tony smiled weakly, and Stephen all but slammed the door.

“I’m sorry, Tony, he just wouldn’t leave and-” Stephen turned to see tears falling from his lover’s eyes. Swiftly he moved to embrace his boyfriend and wiped them from his face.

“I told him. I told him I never wanted to see him again. You helped me gain that confidence. He didn’t...he hurt Peter so much because he hurt me so much and I...I just...I can’t...I don’t want him around me any more, Stephen. I can’t do that again.” Tony clung to Stephen’s t-shirt as he sobbed, and Stephen rubbed circles into his back and kissed his head.

“He won’t be coming back, darling. I promise. I’m here, I’ll protect you. Forever, I swear.”

“I’m sorry. You stood down here telling him off, didn’t you? I’m so sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry he wouldn’t leave I’m so-” Stephen cut him off with a kiss.

“Darling, it wasn’t your fault. It was that bastard who hurt you and won’t leave you alone. I’ll always keep you from harm, dear. I love you.”

“Steve...he never loved me, did he?” No more tears fell.

“Not like I love you, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like I was inspired by a bunch of fanart and Tumblr posts for IronStrange that were like "Yeah Stephen fucking hates Steve and thinks he's the worst guy ever" and my brain was like "correct, this is correct" So here y'all go!


End file.
